The Youth of Megaville
by thezenmind55
Summary: My first fanfic. A new student has just transferred to Megaville High, from nearby Townsville. He's taken an interest in the PPGs, Blossom especially. Will they be freinds... or something more? R&R! chapter 3 will be up tomorrow
1. Introduction

The Youth of Megaville (working title)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the PPG, or the PPGD (Power Puff Girls Doujinshi). Those belong to Cartoon Network and Bleedman, respectively.

"Bubbles! Are you done yet! We need to get going, or else we're going to be late!"

"I'm almost done! Quit rushing me Buttercup!" The blonde haired heroine sighed as her sister continued to pound on their bathroom door. She continued to brush her silky golden locks, trying as best she could to ignore the ever-increasing volume of Buttercup's ceaseless assault on the poor door.

Buttercup was fast losing her patience. "Why she feels the need to doll herself up the way she does is beyond me. It's not like those horny boys don't ogle her enough as it is!" The door was on its last hinge, and Buttercup finally lost it. She brought her fist swiftly down… and onto Bubble's head. The blue puff broke down crying before her sister as the green-eyedfighter crossed her arms in a huff. "That's what you get for taking so long…" she mumbled. The little one before her stopped sobbing all at once, which earned her a surprised look from her raven-haired sibling. Buttercup didn't have long to be surprised, however, as she received a swift uppercut from the supposedly innocent puff. The green puff crashed, hard, into the ceiling and slammed into the ground. The Professor had taken the liberty of reinforcing the walls and ceiling of their suburban home, in order to cut back on repair bills and restrict the girls' reckless behavior. Buttercup stood up and glared evilly at her blonde-haired sister. They were about to go at it when a harsh command emanated from the remaining member of the trio.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both cringed as they turned to face the fiery red-headed leader of their super-powered team- Blossom. She walked over to her two sisters and planted a swift open palm on both their faces. "You two know better than that!" she screamed at her sisters, who cringed and hung their heads low. Blossom sighed and crouched down to face her sisters, who lifted their heads and looked at her. "You both know that you shouldn't fight the way you do. It could tear this team apart. Just look at the Rowdy Ruff Bo-"

"Don't mention them Blossom. We've talked about that, remember?" Buttercup said sadly. Now it was Blossom's turn to hang her head. The boys had turned to the right side, and the friendship they had begun to develop with the girls was blooming. Each of the boys and the girls could feel something more, however, and each knew soon after how it was they really felt about each other. But, as all good things tend to do, it didn't last long. The two teams had joined forces, and begun fighting the various villains that had made their home in Megaville. There was one villain, however, that wasn't like the rest. His name was Doctor Brisbane, the father of the newly awoken RRBs. He wasn't like the other villains; he was far more cunning, and far more sadistic. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all recalled when they saw him for the first time…

"_Where did all these robots come from! They never seem to let up!" Brick yelled as he shredded yet another metal being._

"_Who cares! All the more for us to destroy! You may not be having fun, but we sure are, right Butch?" Buttercup yelled back._

"_Hell yeah! I'm having a blast!" her olive green Ruff counterpart replied. "Speaking of which…" Butch pounded his fists into the ground, sending shockwaves towards the robots coming at them. Unfortunately, the Red pair and the Blue pair were in front of them. The Leaders of each team managed to dodge the blast, but Bubbles was caught. She screamed in agony as the waves began to shake her apart._

A holler from the professor woke them from their memory: "Girls! The bus is here! Time to go!"

Blossom shook her head to clear the memory and get in the right mindset for school. "Be right down Professor!" she yelled back. "C'mon girls, let's get going" the pink puff told her sisters. The three of them grabbed their backpacks and lunches and zoomed out the door.


	2. Feels Like the First Time

Well, here's the second chapter. This is where the plot will begin to develop. Something else worth noting is that this is much more heavily based on Bleedman's PPGD. If you haven't read it, go now and find it! Read it, because if you don't, you won't know too many of the characters in this chapter. Enjoy!

And to **SithKnight-Galen:** I'll probably wind up making a prequel for this, so just stick around. As far as the Brisbane battle, I decided to break the flashback into pieces. There isn't one in this chapter, but there will be in the next, I promise! Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of the PPG, and nothing of the PPGD, though I am a huge fan of the comic. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bleedman, just as I said before.

Chapter 2: Feels like the first time

The girls took their seats on the bus after waiving goodbye to their father. Buttercup sat with Tootie and Suzy. She wasn't friends with the two, far from it. On the contrary, she thought that they were extremely annoying, but she had decided that she could put up with it as long as they praised her. And that they did. The green Puff held her head high as she listened to the two girls prattle on about all of her great feats of bravery and strength. Bubbles sat with Mandy and Gaz, who welcomed the cheery puff as she sat down.

Blossom sat next to Jenny, the teen robot's shining metal frame reflecting Blossom's flowing red hair and captivating pink eyes. Jenny saw that Blossom was depressed, so she asked the puff what was wrong.

"It's nothing too serious, Jen. I'm okay. It's just that I was thinking of the Rowdys." Their mention boiled Jenny's oil. She remembered how they used to use her for target practice, under the guise of "training". But she put her feelings aside to console her friend. "Blossom, they're gone. They aren't coming back. You'll just have to come to grips with that" the metallic teen told Blossom. Her head fell into her hands, and Jenny realized that she had made a mistake. She quickly thought of something to take the pink puff's mind off of the boys. "Hey Blos, I've heard rumors that there's gonna be a new guy at our school. According to my source, he just transferred from Townsville High. I think his name is Jace." Just then, the bus hit the brakes. The driver threw the vehicle into reverse and sped backwards, jerking the students forward. "What's going on!" Blossom yelled, broken of her trance. The driver turned to face her and told her that there was a giant robot attacking the city. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all smiled.

"We'll take care of it. Hold tight" the pink puff instructed. The driver looked out the window and stopped the girls at the door. "Looks like someone beat you to the punch. Take a look." They looked at the robot, and saw a young man floating before it. It tried to swipe him out of the air, but he caught it with one hand. Lifting it with one finger, he threw the claw straight into the glass dome atop the robot. It shattered, and the figure floated over to a monkey with a purple-striped dome-cap. "Mojo? What is he doing here?" Bubbles asked. She looked at Blossom for an answer, but was greeted by her sister's open mouth. The boy then tossed Mojo towards the Megaville Prison. He brushed his hands off and flew towards the bus. It was then that the students got their first good look at him. His blue stonewashed jeans ruffled as he landed on the ground. His sliver shoulder-length hair hung over his eyes, which he brushed away, revealing intense golden eyes. He brushed the dirt off of the sleeves of his elbow-length black muscle shirt. He removed his fingerless gloves and placed them in his backpack, which was adorned with various patches displaying the names of Metal bands, such as Korn, Slipknot, and Seether. He slung his bag over his shoulder and looked up to see everyone staring at him. "What? Never seen a teenager with superpowers?" he said nonchalantly as he entered the bus. Everyone's eyes followed him as he took a seat in the back of the bus. No sooner had he sat down than the whispering and rumor-spreading began. The driver motioned for the Puffs to get back in the bus. The girls did so, and each assumed their seats next to their friends. Blossom sat down next to Jenny, a look of shock on her face. "Well, that must be him. What do you think Bloss?" There was no response from the stunned teen. She suddenly gasped and clutched her chest. "Blossom, what's wrong! Blossom!" The pink Puff began panting, and her face had turned pale. She waved her robotic friend off, indicating that she was okay, but needed to catch her breath. When she had composed herself enough, she sat up and tilted her head back, her eyes closed. Jenny was extremely worried for her super-powered gal pal, and asked her if everything was okay. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just something about that guy… what was his name? Jace?" Her robotic friend nodded, relived to know that Blossom was alright. "Wow Bloss, you're falling for him already" Jenny joked. Blossom's face flushed, and turned as red as the bow atop her head. "N-no! No way! I dun even know him!" she stammered. "Suuuure. Even I think he's cute, and I'm a robot. You're gonna have some serious competition. I think I even saw Buttercup look him up and down. Good luck getting to him!" Jenny sighed as she fell back into the seat.

"_What was that about? What is it about that guy that made me act that way? Guess I'll just have to figure it out…"_ Blossom thought as the bus pulled up to Megaville High.

**Well, that's chapter 2 folks. I'm eager to know what you guys think, so dun be shy! Who knows where I'll take this? Chapter Three is not far away, so stay tuned!**


End file.
